iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Adamus Sutekh
Adamus Sutekh, more commonly known as Adam, is a teenage, natural born Mogadorian and son of General Andrakkus Sutekh. He originally adopts the Loric bloodlust attitudes of his father and his adopted brother Ivan, whose biological father was killed in the notorious invasion of the planet Lorien. However, after witnessing the death of Number One and Hilde and being attached to a machine where he lives in One's memories for several years, his attitude towards the Mogadorian cause changes. He begins to hate the destructiveness of Mogadorian progress and it for using him as a tool, and takes on a quest to help the remaining Loric Garde. It has been confirmed by Pittacus Lore that Adamus will play an important role in the story of the Garde and they will cross paths at some point, in a surprising way. History The Fallen Legacies At 13 years old, after witnessing the killing of Number One by a platoon of Mogadorian soldiers, the scientist Doctor Lockam Anu volunteers Adam for a mind-transfer experiment with the dead body of One, of which his father, General Sutekh, approves. As a result, Adam spends the next three years in a coma (causing Anu's execution) and trapped within One's memories, realising that One's spirit has been re-animated in his head. The experience eventually dissuades his efforts to help the Mogadorian cause and his first action upon waking up is to deny the effects of the experiment. At this point, when his fellow Mogadorians locate Number Two and her Cêpan Conrad, One encourages Adam to find Two and help her escape. When he finds Two, he tells her that he is another member of the Garde come to help her, but soon both of them are found by the Mogadorians. Adam's life is spared when the Mogadorians assume that Adam had tricked Two into thinking he was going to help her and was eventually going to kill her. His adopted brother Ivan eventually does the honors and kills Two by slicing her in the throat. To conceal his supposed weakness, Adam amends by excelling in Mogadorian combat simulation and theory from Setrákus Ra's Great Book. Three years later, in Kenya, Adam and Ivan pretend to be volunteers to spy on the tracked Garde, Number Three. They socialize with him, as he does not know that they are Mogadorians, and Adam notices that he is wearing high socks as he plays basketball and tries to warn him of the Mogadorian threat. During one attempt, he is discovered by Ivan, and his attempts to persuade Ivan to give up the Mogadorian cause and help the Loric result in him being branded as a traitor. A fight with Ivan ensues. Simultaneously, Three attempts to escape the incoming Mogadorian soldiers by jumping over a ravine, where he is caught by the General and killed; Adam, helpless, is pushed into the ravine by Ivan and ends up in a state of limbo, seemingly lying on a beach in California where one of One's memories takes place. He can hear One pleading him to wake up or he will die. The Search For Sam In the fourth Lost Files book, it is revealed that Number One had taken control over Adam's battered body and moved him near the volunteer's camp, where he was nursed back to health after many weeks. With an initial unwillingness to leave Kenya and his volunteer work, he was moved when One entailed her imminent detachment from his memories (and final death), and returns to Ashwood Estates with the help from a fellow American volunteer at the camp named Elswit. Reaching home, he realised that his father had lied to the Mogadorians about his betrayal to protect his name. He receives death threats from his father, but convinces the General that he is still capable of gathering intelligence work, and is sent to the Intelligence Unit underground. There he meets Doctor Zakos, Anu's successor, and is exposed to one of Zakos' mind-transfer experiments. Demoralized and frustrated, he abuses the intelligence system and is promptly arrested, before being sent to Zakos' lab for one final lethal experiment on the latter's requests. Before the experiment begins, he overpowers Zakos and allows One to take control of his body, to free Malcolm Goode (the last surviving Greeter) and conduct another experiment and transfer her Legacy of Earthquake Generation to him. While unconscious he uses this Legacy to decimate Ashwood Estates, Malcolm manages to carry Adamus to safety through the collapsing base. In his unconscious state Adamus bids a final goodbye to One as her memories depart him for good. During their travels wandering, Adam befriends Malcolm despite their race difference; Adam asks Malcolm questions to revive his memories, while Malcolm trains Adam on his newfound Legacy. After a trip to Paradise, Malcolm's old home in Ohio, where they find Sam Goode missing, Adam directs him to the Dulce U.S. government base in New Mexico, where he believes the Mogadorians have detained Sam. The two, aided with Adam's Legacy, infiltrate the base and succeed in freeing Sam, but not before the Mogadorian guards led by Ivan find them. Adam lets the father and son escape, before conjuring a large explosion at the armory that kills Ivan, injuring himself in the process. It is unknown whether he will survive, but it is hinted that he will, just as he did in the previous book. The Forgotten Ones Adam survives the breaking down of the Dulce Base, but notices he's not the only survivor. A Mogadorian Soldier, Rexicus Saturnus has survived too. Adam commands Rex to climb out of the wreckage that was the Dulce base. Together they walk across the dessert, injured and delerious, they hide in the crumbled watchtower Adam took down to infiltrate the base. Upon arriving at the watch tower's guard station, a large wolf with golden eyes appears. Adam tries to use his Legacy to scare the wolf but that only makes him curious, and the wolf begins to trust Adam. As the three of the try to get comfortable inside the guard station, the wolf begins to shift into a lizard, revealing himself to be a Chimaera. Adam is shocked by the transformation, having never seen a live Chimaera before; He naming him Dust. Days go by as Adam and Rex heal and eat meager meals. Rex later recognizes Adam to be the General's son and traitor, and threatens to kill him. Rex recovers quickly and Adam knows he can't watch over him forever. They strike a deal after Rex reveals the Mogs have been experimenting on Chimaera, trying to replicate the gene that allows them to shift to integrate it with the genes of vatborn Mogs. Rex also says there are more Chimaera hidden at a facility in Plum Island, New York. To be continued... The Fall of Five :'You're hurt, angry, I get that, but if you want to hurt them back I can help. (Adam offers his hand) I know where they live'. '' :(John takes his hand)'' :'''Alright Adam, you're gonna help us win this war.' '' ::::---- ''John agrees to let Adam assist him. '' After the explosion at the Dulce Base, Malcolm waits for contact from Adam. He consistently checks his phone waiting for some sort of contact, worrying about his safety. Adam eventually contacts Malcolm right before the attack on the John Hancock Center, warning them of the attack. As the attack ends and John is on his way out of the building with the Inheritances, the elevator opens and Adam is there. John reacts violently with knowledge of the events that occurred in Florida and at the John Hancock Center, and tries to kill Adam. Adam avoids the fireballs and then uses One's Legacy to pause John's rampage long enough for Adam to talk to him. He tells John he wishes to help John escape with the chests and aid the remaining Garde. John accepts his help and the book ends there Relationships Number One Although never met in person, Adamus was forced to accomodate One's consciousness in his mind and whilst things started off rocky, Adamus soon formed a friendship with One, or perhaps even a romantic interest. One plays a huge role in shaping Adamus from a blood thirsty Mogadorian to a Loric allie. Adamus grows to enjoy her presence and frantically tries to save her when he realises that she is fading, even returning home to his father, who knows of his traitor status. In their final talk, inside One's memory of the Californian beach, Adamus tells One that he loves her and they share a kiss before she disappears forever. Fellow Mogadorians and family Initially, before the experiment, Adam was merely a normal Mogadorian with less developed physical statute, and was best friends with Ivan, his foster brother, even when both competed for the General's favor. After the experiment and his attitude change, relations turned sour, beginning since his hesitance to kill Number Two, and worsens when he openly declared to Ivan of his intention to side with the Loric. Thereupon he is threatened and disowned by his father General Andrakkus Sutekh and scorned by his younger sister Kelly. Even Serkova and other intelligence juniors working at the base looked down upon him for his supposed cowardice after surviving the incident in Kenya. When Adamus admits to his mother that he is a traitor to the mogadorian cause, she leaves the room and he doesn't see her again. Malcolm Goode The Greeter whom he saved from the labs, Malcolm was understanding of Adam's story and situation and accepts him, despite his Mogadorian identity. During their travels together, Malcolm becomes Adam's mentor as Adam tries to train his Legacy and Adam aids Malcolm in return by helping him remember his past. In the Dulce base, after witnessing his son Sam's escape, Malcolm even ponders to urge Adam to get away from danger, showing his concern for Adam. Trivia *It is unknown if he has inherited the telekinesis or if he will develop any further legacies from One *Adamus is the focus of the latest transmission from Pittacus Lore - http://iamnumberfourfans.com/3485/pittacus-lore-answers-the-fall-of-five/ *He is described as having black hair and tall, gaunt body. Category:Mogadorians Category:Loric Allies Category:Characters Category:Adamus Sutekh Category:Males Category:Narrators